Snake, Fox, Lion
by itachixoxo
Summary: Ai hates Sasuke, has a crush on Naruto, is infatuated with Kakashi and harbors a mysterious lineage which only the third hokage knows. set before the chunin exams.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto okay

_I don't own Naruto okay? What idiot thought I did? Well disclaimer over, enjoy the show- er fic._

"Lord Orochimaru." A woman with black hair, blue eyes, and an earthy tone greeted her 'master'. "Come in, I'll go get my notes."

A young girl with a black braid to her shoulder blade, coal eyes and the same skin tone ran into the house. "Chimaru-kun you're back!" she exclaimed putting on a big smile.

"Ah, young Ai." Orochimaru smirked at the girl realizing that one day she'd be serving him.

"My aunt told me you can make your body really stretchy. Can you stick your tongue out really long like dis?" Ai questioned pulling on her tongue.

"I suppose I can but even longer." Orochimaru told her deciding to entertain the young girl and sticking his tongue out.

"Awesome! Have you ever measured how long you can stick your tongue out? You could be the ninja with the longest tongue! Do you think you could stretch the skin on your hand to make it look like you have more fingers then you really do? My aunt says some people have more fingers then they're supposed ta." Ai exclaimed running around Orochimaru in circles.

"Ai, stop bothering him and pour him some tea. I just need to organize a few more things." The woman from earlier called into the room.

"Okay Aunt Daikirai! Here you go! My mom says me and my aunt are opposites just like our names. Do you think we're opposites? My mom said I talk a lot but I think people just don't talk enough don't you? Aunt Daikirai said once I finish post training with her that I'm going back to Konoha. That's where my sister Aiyoku is but she didn't get our rare family trait of playing with people's minds. Is your whole family snake people like you or is it just you? Because it's just my aunt and me with our family thing." Ai blabbered as Orochimaru sipped his tea.

"Konoha? I was hoping you'd live in my village and be my head ninja." Orochimaru told Ai with her eyes lighting up.

"Really? I'd get to be with you forever and ever and talk to you forever and ever? That's so cool!" Ai squealed getting up and jumping around.

"Lord Orochimaru I have everything ready." Daikirai announced gesturing for Orochimaru to follow her outside.

"It looks as if I must leave Ai." Orochimaru told the seven year old girl.

"I get it you guys have serious grown up talk to do." Ai frowned watching him follow her aunt outside then going to the window to spy on them.

"I snuck into Konoha after the Uchiha clan had been slaughtered and stole some of their blood. The tests show that when two mate and the blood of one with a kekkei genkai is sealed with chakra then the female's children will have the kekkei genkai. Not only will they have the kekkei genkai but the pregnancy will be three months shorter and the female will bare triplets." Daikirai explained her papers to Orochimaru.

"Where are these new Uchiha children? I think I might grow them and make them fit to host me one day." Orochimaru smirked with Daikirai looking down to her papers.

"I tested it on squirrels." Daikirai admitted.

"I suppose we'll just have to use Ai as the new test subject."

"You can't." Daikirai exclaimed getting into a fighting stance. "Not without the papers and you'll only get those over my dead body."

"Too bad you really were a great scientist." Orochimaru sighed summoning the leaf blade and mutilating Daikirai.

Orochimaru's glance turned to the window where Ai was. Her eyes became large and lined with tears before she turned away and ran. Ai made it to the stuffed animals which had the appearance of the Kimochi clan. "Transform!"

Orochimaru walked to the stuffed animal stand and picked the one that looked like Ai up and tore its head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

**Five years later**

"99, 100, 101…1000. I'm done! Believe it!" Naruto yelled getting a blow in the face from Ai.

"How stupid do you think I am?! The chunin exams are coming very soon Naruto and you're going to fail your team if you don't get your butt in gear." Ai scowled at Naruto.

"I don't see you training." Naruto muttered getting the evil eye from Ai then continuing his punches.

"I train just when you aren't around. Can't have you stealing my secrets." Ai smiled as she watched Naruto punch the tree that grew in her back yard. "Naruto-

"Hey Ai." Sakura cheered running into Ai's back yard with Sasuke behind her.

"Hi Sakura." Ai said in the same cheerful voice. _Stupid Sakura. She's as stupid as a dirty old sock._ "Uchiha." Ai acknowledged Sasuke's presence with disdain.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Ai carelessly then went on looking around. "Where's Kakashi?"

"Why would he be at my house? Grow a brain Uchiha, he isn't my sensei." Ai scoffed with Sakura gasping.

"Ai." Sakura protested Ai's mistreatment of Sasuke.

"It's not my fault Uchiha's a-

"Good morning children." Kakashi greeted landing on Ai and Naruto's heads.

"Oh no…his feet stink…" Naruto and Ai tried to gasp for air, but Kakashi soon jumped to the ground.

"Anyway, how's the training coming along, you're not going to embarrass me during the exams are you?"

"Of course not Kakashi sensei! You can count on us!" Sakura chipped in.

"_Sakura, you airhead…"_ Ai smiled at her politely. _"You have as much use as a brain tumor you bimbo…"_, "I'm rooting for you Sakura, even though we're not on the same team."

"Thanks Ai."

"Ai, speaking of teams, where's your sister? Shouldn't you all be training?" Kakashi asked her.

Ai blushed, "She's…out."

Everyone looked at her, "Did you just blush?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Ai slammed her fist into Naruto's face…again.

"You really should be training; these exams are nothing to take lightly." Kakashi refocused the conversation.

"I know but…she's…out…" Images of her older sister giggling with a bushy browed suitor came to mind; it was summer time so she always left home early and came home late.

"Oh, I see…is she still going steady with Lee?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot! Shut up!" Ai was on fire!

Everyone's jaw dropped…even Sasuke's.

Kakashi sighed, "Then go and get her, I may not be your sensei, but you still need to have some kind of discipline and structure to your training..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to get her, come on Naruto!" Ai was already in a tree before Kakashi finished his speech, and Naruto nodded and followed.

"Those two are so weird." Sasuke murmured as they left.

Just then the fence opened and Ai's older sister, Aiyoku, walked in. "Hey everyone." She spoke innocently.

"Oh no, I just sent them off for you…oh well." Kakashi shrugged carelessly and brought out his "Make out Paradise" book and began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aiyoku, you're glowing

"Aiyoku, you're glowing! Where have you been?!" Sakura asked, she was blushing and waiting to hear about the juicy details from her "big sis's" escapades.

"Um…I think we should discuss this later, would you like to come in for a drink?" Aiyoku blushed.

"Sure, but you've gotta spill, c'mon Sasuke!" Sakura called.

"I'd rather not have him around." Aiyoku smiled nervously.

"Alright, never mind Sasuke!" Sakura waved.

The door slammed behind them, "Like I was coming anyway…" Sasuke mumbled, he looked over to Kakashi sensei, who looked engrossed in his book. _"Not that I care but…what is in that stupid book?!"_ Sasuke causally strolled up behind Kakashi and tried to look over his shoulders.

"Beat it, you're a minor, go start your training." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, and immediately there were dogs on his legs. "They'll escort you."

--

Naruto and Ai quickly came upon Aiyoku and Lee's favorite spot, a grassy overpass overlooking a lake. The two would be hidden by trees here, from the world, maybe even from each other. "Hey, where are they?" Naruto began to look around.

"They always come here, I guess they heard us coming or something." Ai plopped down on her butt in the misty blades of grass, and then she looked over to Naruto. "Come sit with me." She beckoned.

"Alright, anything to buy some time away from Sasuke." Naruto growled as he sat down next to his companion.

"_And that airhead Sakura."_ "Yeah…" she sighed.

The two sat in silence, and the afternoon heat weighed heavy in the air. "Naruto…why are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! What's our purpose, what's the point?!" Ai began to mutilate innocent blades of grass as she voiced her aggression.

Naruto smiled. "To become hokage…you'll be there with me, right Ai?" he asked.

Ai growled and threw the grass in his face, "That's not what I meant!"

"Ai? Naruto?" They both cringed; they knew that voice, the self-proclaimed 'Handsome Devil of the Village Hidden in the Leaves': Rock Lee.

They turned around slowly and glared at him, he jumped, "I didn't mean to interrupt! Really, have you all seen Aiyoku?"

Ai and Naruto were dumbfounded, "We thought she was with you!!" they snapped simultaneously.

"Oh…I guess she must have run off…" Lee was blushing too. He and Aiyoku seemed to wear that same love stricken look on their face nowadays. Naruto and Ai both looked at him even closer. "Oh well! I'll catch her one of these days, I'll see you later!" he laughed, they soon saw a piece of paper clutched in his hand. The paper was worn and a bit stained with age, it was obviously kind of old, but it was also obvious that Lee's palms were so sweaty that they brought new life to the pages.

They both stood up as Lee took off into the wilderness. "That guy…is so weird and so creepy…" Naruto began to get the chills. "Why is he so in love with your sister, doesn't he know that she's a bit old for him, and the same goes for her, and besides, Lee's a loser and…"

"You are such a jerk!" Ai shoved Naruto into the murky waters below them and then dashed off.

"Ai! Wait up! Why'd you go and do that for?!" Naruto shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

After she was sure Orochimaru had left Ai went back to her normal form. "If I had turned into myself I would've been a goner." Ai realized looking at the broken stuffed animal.

"Aunt Daikirai!" Ai ran outside only to clutch her stomach at the sight in front of her. Running back inside Ai grabbed the shovel used for flowering and dug for hours until finally she could push her Aunt's body into the ditch.

As she looked to the sky, she realized night would fall soon. She should get inside, but she couldn't stay there so she ran in the direction Daikirai had shown her Konoha was in. When she reached the village, Ai saw a swing and ran to it but never made it. The ground her while the sobs escaped uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" a voice was heard over her sobs.

"N-nothing." Ai managed to get out.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." the voice told her.

"Well it is nothing!" Ai shouted back then sat up and wiped her eyes. The voice had been a blonde with blue eyes who looked her age and like he himself had been crying. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just had something in my eye." The boy lied scratching his head.

"I'm Ai Kimochi." Ai stuck her hand out to the blonde.

"Naruto Uzamaki, the future hokage." Naruto introduced himself to Ai.

"I'm hungry. You don't live out here do you?" Ai questioned standing up.

"Of course not, but the food at my house isn't that good." Naruto admitted.

"We'll ask that person then." Ai announced pointing to the hokage's house.

"We can't wake up the hokage. I think that's against the rules."

"It's not like it's not for a good reason. You wait in the bushes while I ask. Now come on." Ai smiled grabbing Naruto's hand and walking toward the house.

Naruto looked down at their hands, _'So this is what it's like to hold hands with somebody? This is nice.'_

"We're here." Ai announced letting his hand go, running to the door and knocking rather loudly.

"What is it?" The hokage asked seeing an unfamiliar young girl at his door.

"I was wondering if you have any ramen fixings so I can make me and my friend some ramen." Ai whispered to the hokage.

"I see and where is this friend?" The third questioned seeing no one with her.

"It's the kid with pokey blonde hair hiding in the bushes. With that hair, I don't know why he thought he could hide. Anyway he's Naruto Uzamaki, he's going to be the best ninja there ever was and the best ninja there ever will be and the future hokage." Ai answered going back to her usual talkative self.

"Just a moment, I'll see what I have." The third hokage told Ai returning shortly with enough for the two of them.

"Hey Naruto I'm gonna make you ramen." Ai called running back to Naruto.

Ai did make Naruto ramen and left his apartment as soon as he was sleeping but not without stealing a flower from his garden first. Ai traveled back to the edge of the wood and placed her flower on the ground and began crying softly. Going to pay respects to his lost comrade Kakashi saw the young girl mourning for a month. After a month the hokage (who now just left the ramen fixings outside his door for Ai) fount Ai's family and sent her to the Kimochi clan residing in Konoha. Once a month Ai went to the edge of the wood to mourn Daikirai but every night Ai still snuck out and made Naruto ramen until he was sent off on a mission to protect a bridge builder…


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah you're back

"Ah you're back." Kakashi noted as Ai stomped through the fence. "Where's Naruto."

"He's probably drying himself off." Ai answered running into her house. "Aiyoku!"

"She's making dinner for us." Sakura told Ai.

"Oh, hi Sakura." _Does she always have to be here?_

"There's my little sister." Aiyoku smiled at Ai.

"Lee's looking for you… I think he wants to give you something." Ai told Aiyoku turning to go back outside.

"Well that's nice, thanks for telling me." Aiyoku blushed walking back to the kitchen. "You really should go easy on Naruto."

"Maybe she's right I mean we can be pretty harsh to Naruto at times." Sakura sighed looking at Ai's back.

Ai swung around. _WE! You're always mean to Naruto. If I wasn't so afraid that your forehead would swallow me I'd never talk to you. _"You're right Sakura." Ai said meekly going back outside.

"Ai there you are!" Naruto bellowed to her.

"Naruto I'm so sorry." Ai yelled running to Naruto and hugging him so hard that they toppled over. Before she spoke again she rolled off Naruto and took his hand. "I'm sorry and don't ever doubt that I'll be there when the great Naruto Uzamaki becomes hokage. I'm always here for you. Always and forever because I couldn't see life without you but what I was trying to ask before was-"

Ai was cut off by the clearing of a throat. As soon as she heard that she let go of Naruto's hand and stood up. As she tried to gain her balance she turned towards the sound, "How much of that did you hear?"

"You two should be getting ready for the exams- with your own teams." Kakashi told the two.

"I've been training but Ai hasn't." Naruto defended himself to his sensei.

"Naruto." Ai growled running towards him, easily catching up by moving chakra to her feet.

"Hey you guys dinners done." Aiyoku called from the back door. "Dig in."

"Is this your mother's recipe Aiyoku?" Kakashi asked taking a bite of curry rice.

"It's Ai's I just heated it up. Do you know our mother?" Aiyoku questioned Kakashi.

"A little. So where'd Ai's sensei go?"

"Well she's um- oh Lee I didn't know you'd be here. Let me go get you a plate." Aiyoku beamed walking from the dining room and taking Lee's flowers.

"To be honest I don't know where my sensei is. She kind of just took off." Ai told Kakashi sending him death eyes.

"Right before exams, seems like her."

"Too bad Sakura had to miss this." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah too bad." Ai agreed looking down for a second. _"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! She's not even that cute (in fact she's pretty ugly) or nice. What does he see in her?"_

**The next day…**

--

"And did you see how that Gaara stopped the other two from bullying Konohamaru?" Ai laughed run circles around Naruto as he walked.

"I was standing right there." Naruto muttered.

"I know you were but, wow and I could sense his chakra from across the way."

"If he's so strong why don't you marry him?"

"Naruto! If I went to marry him then I wouldn't be able to see you become hokage." Ai smiled stopping as Naruto walked on.

Naruto realized that Ai was no longer with him and turned back. Ai was looking down at her feet and kicking the dirt. "What is it?"

"Naruto you'd forget about me wouldn't you? I only came here because I finished training with my aunt a few years ago. Everyone here was so cold to you and I didn't know why but I think it might be because all the girls loved you and all the guys wanted to be you. Would you forget me if I left as soon as I came?" Ai questioned looking down at the dirt.

"Ai?" Naruto said not sure what to say.

"**Dokushinjutsu**!" Ai said sighing and looking up. "I get it. Why would you need me when you have Sakura? Why would any one in this village need me when they have Sakura? She's the better little sister, the smarter one, and the perfect person altogether." Ai cried running off.

"Ai?" Naruto called after her. "I wasn't just thinking about Sakura!"

A sigh came from behind Naruto. "You should get some rest, the chunin exams begin soon. I'll go after Ai."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did Ai come home last night

"Stupid Naruto always being stupid. I'll just make curry rice for a whole week and Naruto will have to buy ramen."

"Did I just hear curry rice?" Kakashi questioned poofing next to Ai.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on people like that; I almost put this kunai in your eye." Ai advised Kakashi calming herself down.

"That's no way to speak to an elder. Is it your mother's?" Kakashi asked as they began walking.

"Is what my mother's? This kunai? Actually, that's a funny story, one day I was walking my pet rabbit and this kid came out of a bush then-

"The curry rice, is it your mother's?" Kakashi cut her off.

"Yeah my grandma taught me how to make it; it's the same as mom's. Aiyoku just heats up leftovers, taste mine and you'll swear you're in heaven."

"A little conceited are we?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"It's not conceited if I'm being honest." Ai corrected him.

"You're becoming more like your mother everyday."

"How would I know? She's never around anymore." Ai muttered looking away.

"She is a ninja." Kakashi reminded Ai causing her to sigh.

"I know. It's just that when she's around she looks at me as if I ruined her life. I swear she wishes Sakura was Aiyoku's little sister instead of me." Ai mentioned gazing over at Kakashi. "Kakashi you're the only one I'll ever love. We should get married."

_Not this again, I shouldn't have let her watch Evangelion._ "If you feel the same way in thirteen years we'll get married but what about Naruto?"

"Thirteen years is such a long time to wait and besides Naruto's always talking about Sakura, he doesn't even know I like him." Ai said kicking at the ground.

"Maybe you should tell him." Kakashi suggested.

"Since when are you all insightful and crap, you know as well as I do that I'd have a better chance of convincing Sasuke to shave his hair off than getting Naruto to understand my feelings. Do you know when my mom's coming home?"

"It could be a while. She's traveling farther than she usually does." Kakashi answered Ai as they made their way to her front gate.

"Good. I like it better when you stay with me. Aiyoku always gets to go to relatives outside of town while I watch the house but you make it all better. Anyway, I think eating nothing but curry rice helps me fill out better. See Kakashi, pretty soon I'll be like those girls wearing swim suits on your naughty book." Ai noted making Kakashi run into her fence. "You're so funny Kakashi." Ai giggled running into her house.


	7. Chapter 7

The first night Naruto came home from the mission he thought it was strange that Ai wasn't there making ramen for him to eat in the morning. The last time this happened Ai was mad at him and didn't do his shopping for three months which led to a bad incident with milk. Naruto decided to check on Ai at her house but heard crying at the wood's edge. The blonde genin walked toward the woods and saw his missing companion.

"Ai what are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto you-" Ai ran towards him and fell into his chest crying. "Naruto when word came back that you weren't on a C-class mission I was worried but now your fine and-" Ai's tears were wetting Naruto's night shirt. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ai." Naruto whispered wrapping his arm's around his fellow genin. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Ai like this before.

As soon as Ai got comfortable crying in Naruto's arms she stiffened then walked out of them. "I heard you were the only reason why Uchiha's even still alive." Ai smirked.

"I can't say that's a lie." Naruto gloated.

"So you're fine then?" Ai asked in a worried voice.

"Of course I am." Naruto said sounding serious.

"Good. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. You're my best friend Naruto and you always have been. You can always repay me by naming me the most beautiful kunoichi when you become hokage." Ai smiled realizing serious wasn't Naruto's forte.

"Where'd that flower come from?" Naruto inquired about the flower from Ino's shop lying on the ground.

"Naruto-

"What are you two doing up so late at night?" Kakashi questioned the two genin.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ai questioned turning the table on Kakashi.

"The same thing you do every month." Kakashi answered with the table hitting Ai in the back of the head.

"What are you talking about Kakashi sensei? Ai's at my house every night." Naruto informed his sensei with Ai's cheeks turning a dark red.

"Naruto." Ai growled through her teeth then she just sighed. "I'll blame that on possible brain damage you got from that mission of yours."

"Hey Kakashi sensei are you always late because you're out partying? Is that how you fount us?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto maybe you should go to bed." Ai sighed shaking her head. "I mean it's going to be daybreak soon and how many people do you want to see you in that?"

"I'm leaving." Kakashi said walking off.

"Let's follow him." Naruto suggested to the girl standing next to him.

"Let's not, I owe you a famous Kimochi back rub for doing so well on your mission." She smiled taking Naruto's hand and both running to his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

"You've gotta be faster than that Uchiha!" Ai teased him making hand signs.

"The shadow clone jutsu?!" Sasuke said shocked. He expected to beat the kunoichi without his sharigan but four Ais wouldn't be as easy.

"Aren't you going to use your sharigan?" Ai taunted Sasuke making hand signs with her clones shattering. "You can't beat me without it."

"Wanna bet!" Sasuke growled trying to kick her but his leg being held by some unseen force, some unseen force he easily kicked away. Finally he kicked Ai but she turned into a stuffed animal and disappeared. "A replacement jutsu."

"Gotcha!" Ai yelled jumping from the under the ground with blood on the corner of her mouth. "Blood to blood. Kimochi summoning arts: nuigurumi!" Ai yelled with stuffed animals looking like people from the Kimochi clan appearing then turning life like. "You know, Aiyoku's been sparring with Lee to build her taijutsu."

"What the-" Sasuke questioned with Aiyoku appearing in front of him and kicking him.

"It's why our clan symbol is a stuffed animal." Ai told Sasuke as 'Aiyoku' landed another kick on Sasuke. "Oh, and don't forget my shadow clones!" Ai called to Sasuke with two shadow clones popping from underground.

"But they shattered." Sasuke said dodging another kick.

"That was my genjutsu. I wasn't making hand signs for my own health." Ai corrected Sasuke with her shadow clones joining the fight.

_I should've activated my sharigan when she asked me. _When Sasuke thought he couldn't take much more dodging everything disappeared and Ai was on his back.

"Get it away Sasuke." Ai ordered him in a shaky voice.

"Ai what are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned the screaming ninja on his back.

"Are you deficient? Get it away!" Ai screamed into his ear.

_Even when she's afraid she still finds time to insult me._ "I don't know what you're talking about so get off." Sasuke demanded with Ai gripping his shirt with more force.

"Sasuke promise you'll keep me safe."

"Ai-

"Sasuke promise!" Ai yelled grabbing some of his hair.

"I promise I'll keep you safe just get off." Sasuke promised to get Ai off his back.

"Get it away first!" Ai ordered pushing Sasuke's face to his left.

"A snake?!"

"Sasuke you promised." Ai reminded him.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed kicking the snake with Ai jumping from his back. "Is that better scaredy-" Sasuke stopped himself when he saw Ai's tear streaked face.

"Uchiha if you tell anybody I'll…" Ai stopped not being able to come up with a threat. "Thank you."

_Did Ai Kimochi just thank me? This goes under things I never expected to hear._ "Why are you so afraid of snakes? You're a ninja."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm Ino." The young Yamanaka gleamed greeting Ai. "I'm the most popular girl here."

"I'm Sakura, the most popular girl here." A pink haired girl announced as Naruto inched away from Ai.

"You aren't leaving." Ai told him. "This is my best friend Naruto. He's gonna be the next hokage you know."

"We know who _Naruto_ is but who are you?" Ino questioned the girl who now had a puzzled look.

"If you know who Naruto is then why weren't you guys hanging out with him earlier?" Ai asked the girls.

"Because Naruto's weird and annoying." Sakura answered matter of factly.

"No he's not! You're pretty annoying yourself with the way you pick and choose who to hang out with and some might say your forehead is weird! People like you aren't good enough to even know Naruto's name let alone mine!" Ai yelled standing up and walking a few steps.

Naruto looked shocked at the fact that someone had stood up for him. Sasuke, who had witnessed the confrontation, wondered it before then decided he really didn't care.

Ai called over her shoulder to the blonde boy. "Are you coming Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed what was left of his lunch and walked hand in hand with Ai to their new spot which was just a few feet from Sasuke. Ino, Sakura, and the other girls who constantly orbited around them were left dumbfounded. The third hokage and Iruka had both seen this.

"This is the girl who asked me for ramen makings almost a month ago." The third told Iruka.

"Ramen? What did she want ramen for?" Iruka asked watching Ai as she laughed at something Naruto was saying.

"She said, 'Naruto Uzamaki, he's going to be the best ninja there ever was and the best ninja there ever will be and the future hokage.' It seems as if your new student thinks fondly of young Naruto."

"I thought she was sitting next to him because she was the last one to class." Iruka admitted to the hokage. "Does she have any family?"

"I'm looking for them but I don't know her clan's name. What's she enrolled under in your class?"

Iruka looked at his list. "Ai Kimochi."

"She's part of the Kimochi clan. She must have been sent back by Daikirai when she finished her training. I'll tell her mother and Aiyoku."

"What about her father?" Iruka questioned looking at the happy girl and Naruto who was the happiest he'd seen him.

"He was killed by the nine tailed fox." The third told Iruka bringing sad memories back to him.

"Does her mother know about Naruto?" Iruka asked swallowing an imaginary frog.

"She does. Ai might not be allowed to be around Naruto _if_ we tell her." The third hokage said leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm home!" Ai called out walking into the kitchen.

"How was training?" Kakashi questioned not looking up from his book.

"It was fine. I tried out my new strategy but I still lost. I hope you don't mind Sasuke coming over." Ai sighed as she began her work.

"Not sneaking over to Naruto's tonight?"

"You sneak over to Naruto's?" A third voice sniggered.

"It's not sneaking if everyone knows." Ai told Sasuke continuing her task.

"Did something happen?" Kakashi questioned turning a page.

"No, Sasuke always looks emaciated so I thought I'd feed him." Ai answered taking out some spices.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke inquired. _Sakura inside Sasuke's head: Sasuke-kun why won't you call him sensei? _

"Ai didn't tell you? I baby sit for her mother." Kakashi responded thoroughly bored of the conversation.

"I'd hardly call it 'baby sitting'; I think it's more of a house sitting job." Ai corrected Kakashi. "There, it should be ready to eat in five minutes. C'mon Sasuke I'll bandage you up."

"I can do it myself." Sasuke argued when they reached Ai's room.

"I know but it's kind of my fault." Ai shrugged picking up her first aid kit.

"It's only a few scratches." Sasuke protested as Ai examined him.

"They'll get infected if you don't clean them." Ai warned Sasuke cleaning his cuts and putting Barbie band-aids on them.

"You have a mother's touch." Sasuke commented while Ai cleaned up.

"That's a weird thing to tell someone. Did you bang your head or something?"

"It was a compliment."

"That makes us friends now, doesn't it, Sasuke?" Ai smirked putting a hand out. Sasuke grabbed her hand and began to shake it. "Thanks Uchiha."

"What for?" Sasuke asked pulling his shirt back on.

"You kept me safe." Ai elaborated looking down.

"I promised I would. I never go back on a vow."

"How noble." Ai sighed rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it just reminds me of Naruto. Let's go eat okay?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ai, wait up." Sakura called to Ai running toward her. "I'm coming to see Aiyoku this afternoon so we might as well walk together."

"I guess." Ai agreed knowing Sakura had only waited to 'see her' after Ai parted with Naruto.

"You're so lucky you don't have to grow your hair out this summer." Sakura told Ai.

"Why would I care if my hair's long or not?" Ai asked puzzled about Sakura's comment.

"I heard Sasuke likes girls with long hair."

"Really?" Ai asked tugging at her braid.

"Yeah but of course he's gonna like my hair more than anybody else's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Ai." Naruto greeted his friend the next day.

"Hey, Naruto." Ai waved back.

"What did you do to your hair?" Naruto questioned her new shoulder length hair.

"I thought I'd change this summer. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

"The first day of summer vacation… I just got my allowance so let's go to the ramen shop on me." Ai offered, pleased that Naruto liked her hair but secretly because Sasuke would hate it. To be honest she hated her new hair too.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto were you just kissing a stuffed animal?" Ai questioned as she walked into Naruto's apartment holding ramen noodles and seasonings.

"I was practicing. You know just in case Sakura decides to stop playing hard to get." Naruto explained with his cheeks going red.

"A stuffed animal isn't exactly a human so you might find that when you're kissing her it'll be way more difficult." Ai enlightened.

"Yeah and why's that?" Naruto asked looking down at the stuffed animal.

"Because more than likely the girl's going to kiss you back." Ai answered putting the ramen noodles into some boiling water on Naruto's stove.

After Ai prepared what would be Naruto's late dinner and his breakfast Naruto cleared his throat. "Ai you're a girl."

"Gee I didn't know." Ai said sarcastically putting a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

"Could you help me?" Naruto asked looking down at his bowl of ramen.

"Wouldn't that be awkward?" Ai inquired trying to make Naruto take back his offer.

"Nah, we'd know that it was only pretend, and besides when we graduate this coming year I wanna kiss Sakura."

"If it helps you." Ai said internally sighing at her own weakness.

"Right after I eat my ramen."

"Naruto you know I hate ramen." Ai scolded him folding her arms.

"Okay I'll eat the ramen afterward." Naruto announced standing up a few inches in front of Ai.

Naruto closed his eyes but Ai kept hers open. Every time Naruto leaned toward her making a 'kissy' face Ai would take a step back that is until she had no more steps to take. As Naruto and her lips were finally about to collided she turned her face so his lips would land on her cheek.

"Ai cut it out." Naruto said kind of laughing when he opened his eyes. "You should see the look on your face."

"It's not funny. Maybe you should ask Iruka sensei for advice on kissing gir-" Before Ai could finish her sentence Naruto had smashed their lips together.

"That was okay, right?" Naruto asked as she caught her breath.

"Naruto you're such a moronic jerk and I'm never talking to you again." Ai growled running from Naruto's apartment. While Ai was running toward the woods tears flooded her eyes and she bumped into someone.

It was Sasuke. "Watch where you're going you moron, did you suddenly go blind over the summer or something." Ai yelled wiping her tears so Sasuke couldn't see them.

Sasuke stuffed one hand in his pocket seeing as how the other was holding a torch. "Say something damn it! You think you're so cool. Why are you even out here so late?" Ai yelled in a whisper, her black eyes still watery with tears.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked the girl in front of him.

"I don't have a problem you idiot." Ai growled pushing past Sasuke. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she began running. _Sasuke is such a-_. She bumped into someone again. "You better not be Sasuke." Ai mumbled.

"I didn't see you there." A guy with gray hair told Ai.

"I'm sorry. It's all stupid Sasuke's fault." Ai apologized… sort of. When Ai looked you, she noticed whom she'd run into. "Oh Kashi-kun don't tell my mother you saw me out this late."

"I won't if you go home."

"I don't want to go home Kashi-kun. I want to stay with you."

"I'd rather be alone."

"Fine, just don't expect me to ever speak to you again." Ai pouted crossing her arms.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I was just joking. I'll go home see." Ai ran back toward the Kimochi abode.


	12. Chapter 12

"Does Naruto know about it?" Sasuke inquired after they ate.

"That I'm insanely jealous of you and I watched my own aunt die? No, you're the only one that will ever know." Ai sighed lying down on her bed.

"Insanely jealous?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Weak kunoichi who'll never get revenge: population me, if this seal is blocking any of my chakra then I'll never be any stronger."

"What would you need a seal for?"

"What is that supposed to mean? I can't be this weak. My father was probably strong."

"Your father was Tenten's uncle and your mother's the product of a Yamanaka and a Kimochi. There's no talent their."

"Are you lacking in the mental area? Both lines have brownish or blue eyes and mine are a lovely shade of black."

"How many shades of black are there?"

"Don't change the subject. I could be the daughter of a great ninja but there's only one way to find out."

"I haven't even bought you ramen and you're going to take off your shirt?" Sasuke smirked as Ai began lifting her shirt.

"Uchiha you just made a joke!"

"Whatever."

"You're so right Uchiha. I should get Iruka sensei to break the seal. What was I even thinking asking you to?" Ai nodded opening her window and jumping out with Sasuke following her. "If I were an average looking male teacher with no love life where would I be?" Ai pondered looking over to Sasuke.

"…."

"Of course! I'd be grading papers in a dimly lit school room." Ai laughed running for the school.

"Ai and Sasuke? Is the world ending so soon? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Iruka sensei, I need help. I want you to break this seal." Ai answered raising her shirt.

"This seal is juvenile at best. It looks like one that a beginner jonín made. Here you go." Iruka put his fingertips on Ai's stomach causing her to faint. "Don't worry Sasuke she'll wake up in the morning." Iruka assured Sasuke.

Sasuke carried Ai to her house where a certain blonde was throwing rocks at her window. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"What're you doing here?" Naruto asked before turning around. "What's wrong with Ai?"

"Nothing. Why are you so worried, loser?"

"Sasuke." Ai stirred in his arms.

"Did she just call you Sasuke? What's going on?"

"Uchiha put me down and give me my shirt." Ai was on her feet waiting for a shirt. "You did get my shirt didn't you?"

"Where'd your shirt go?" Naruto asked squinting at the two.

Ai hid behind Sasuke. "Uchiha give me your shirt."

"Here." Soon Sasuke was the shirtless one and Ai was no longer hiding behind him.

"How'd you lose your shirt? And what's Sasuke doing here?"

"Stop asking questions Naruto. Feel in the blanks by yourself." Ai said agitated by Naruto. "It's getting a little late. C'mon Sasuke let's go to sleep."

"Why'd you tell Naruto that?"

"If he knows me then he'll feel in the blanks right. Here's your shirt." _Naruto's finally gonna be the jealous one….This is awesome, I get to perfect my skills and get back at Naruto. _

"Keep it, I brought another."

"I can't. Me wearing this would be like a banner saying Ai and Uchiha are going out." Ai argued before her lips upturned into a smirk. "Uchiha you've grown fond of me."

"We're training tomorrow."

"Duh we are. We've been training since I stopped babysitting Naruto. In fact, you've been over my house a lot since then. Trying to get away from Naruto?" There was no answer. "Or trying to be friends with me?"

"Friends?" Sasuke questioned stepping closer to Ai.

"Of course we're friends Uchiha! Two people with the same outlook on life who happen to be the same age, share a profession, and live closely to one another." Ai smiled stepping away from Sasuke.

"Where am I staying?"

"Down the hall and to the left, if you need something Kakashi knows where it is." Ai waited for Sasuke to walk out of her bedroom. "Good night Uchiha."

Sasuke bent and kissed her forehead. "Kimochi." When he pulled back Ai's cheeks were red.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ai, where have you been all this time?" Sakura asked as Ai walked down the stairs.

"Sakura you know Aiyoku isn't here, right?" Ai looked at the happy pink haired girl in front of her. _Who in the hell let her in?!_

"Kakashi was headed this way and had your key so I thought I'd surprise you. It's been so boring only hanging out with Naruto and it's like Sasuke disappeared." Sakura complained.

"Sakura?" Sasuke was startled to see her standing in the foyer.

"Sasuke what are you doing at Ai's house?"

"I was just about to tell you where Sasuke's been. We've been training for the chunin exams and I guess I overdid it so he brought me home." Ai told Sakura scratching her head. "You wanna stay for breakfast."

"Actually I've got to be somewhere." Sakura smiled taking her leave. _So Naruto wasn't lying._

"Kakashi you're home." Ai beamed hugging his neck as he read. "Wow I didn't know this book was _that_ naughty."

"This isn't for young girls like you to be reading." Kakashi warned her with Make out Paradise vanishing.

"I'm not young." Ai pouted walking over to Sasuke and grabbing his hands. "I can make boys blush, see?" Ai smashed Sasuke's hands into her chest getting the reaction she'd hoped.

Dropping her hands she watched as Sasuke's stayed until Kakashi cleared his throat. "You guys are so boring. After I make breakfast I'm going to hang out with Akamaru and Kiba."

"What about our training?" Sasuke asked sitting as far from Kakashi as he could.

"Don't be stupid. I never train in the morning with you. Even someone like you should know that I need to practice with my own squad." Ai sighed messing around with things on the stove.

"Is your sensei back yet?"

"Not yet. I've taken my squad mates under my wings so they can have a chance of passing. Sometimes I can't believe they're genin. If those idiots mess up the exams it'll make _me_ look bad and I made sure to tell them that." Ai ranted.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one she insults." Sasuke mumbled.

"Uchiha come over and help me." Ai commanded. "Hold these while I check on something." Ai instructed Sasuke as she held onto mechanical blenders. Sasuke moved behind Ai and held onto it lightly while Ai slipped her hands from under his and soon her entire body left.

_Dirty thoughts. Dirty thoughts. Kakashi's staring at me, I can feel it._ "What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned when he heard Ai giggle.

"You're making the same face Kakashi made a few days ago before he ran into my fence. I was telling him how I'd be wearing bikinis soon." Ai answered taking the bowl from under the blenders. "It's so much nicer to have help. Kakashi's an effective ninja but a little on the lazy side."

"I'm sitting right here." Kakashi reminded Ai.

"I know Kashi-kun." Ai smiled with Sasuke holding in laughter. "Enjoy you're meal Kashi-kun." Ai waved leaving.

"Is she always like this?" Sasuke asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Weird? Ai's usually weirder."

"Not that. Does she always…

"Flirt with me? Since she came back to Konoha, but I thought she would've grown out of it."

"Is she serious?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"I'll take her for ramen after training." Sasuke thought aloud.

"Ai hates ramen." Kakashi 'coughed' while opening his book.

"I'll ask Naruto. We can't train if she's thinking of getting home to you." Sasuke announced leaving the table.

"When is Ai going to give up this charade?" Kakashi sighed waiting for Sasuke to leave before eating.


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruto." Sasuke called when he reached the ramen shop.

"Sasuke what're you doing here?" Naruto questioned before sticking more ramen in his mouth.

"That question gets old." Sasuke said sitting down.

"If you're looking for Ai she was with Kiba earlier." Naruto told him.

"Do you think that Ai likes Kakashi?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto causing Naruto to choke.

"Ai barely knows Kakashi sensei." Naruto laughed before getting 'serious' again. "Sakura's been asking about you."

"I saw her earlier." Sasuke admitted.

"Are we talking Sasuke?" Naruto questioned his comrade.

"Not anymore." Sasuke walked towards the usual tree Kiba and Akamaru would be at.

When Sasuke reached the tree, he was greeted with the image of Ai sitting in between Kiba's legs, leaning against his chest with Akamaru in her lap. "Ai."

"Uchiha is it noon already?" Ai questioned checking Sasuke's shadow.

"Yo Sasuke." Kiba greeted looking up from what had been preoccupying him.

"Kiba."

"Look at Akamaru. He's just the cutest isn't he? Akamaru when you can talk I'm going to hang out with you while you and Kiba aren't on missions or training." Ai sighed looking down at the dog in question.

"It'll take a while." Kiba told Ai returning his gaze and smirking.

"Akamaru is so precious. I could wait for awhile." Ai smiled picking Akamaru back up and placing him on Kiba's head. "I'll see you later Akamaru."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Uchiha?" Ai questioned yawning.

"You seem close to Kiba." Sasuke mentioned as they began walking.

"We hang every now and then. Is there something you wanted or did you wake me up for no reason?"

"You guys were sleeping?" Sasuke glanced over at Ai who was again yawning.

"It's a plan we hatched back in ninja academy. Every Saturday morning classmates usually bothered us to have fun but now it's elders who want us to do their lawn work so now we make it seem like we're having a moment. You were the first person to approach us and you still couldn't tell." Ai laughed putting her hands behind her head.

"I don't only hang out with Naruto if that's what you thought Uchiha. I make jokes at Neji's expense, and I kick it down by a stream with Shino."

"What about the girls?" Sasuke questioned after listening to her.

"What of them? I already know what they're going to talk about. Every word they ever utter is about the 'awesome Sasuke Uchiha'." Ai grimaced walking toward the stream.

"You're a tomboy." Sasuke smirked as Ai rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm a ninja with no time for frivolous things." Ai pointed out running off.

"Kashi-kun, I'm home and it's just us tonight." Ai announced strolling into the kitchen with a basket of fish.

"You know that the chunin exams aren't open to you." Kakashi told Ai as she began to fix dinner.

"I don't know what to tell any of them especially…" Ai began cutting the fishes' heads off.

"Tell them the truth." Kakashi for once wasn't reading his book whence speaking to someone younger.

"When'd you get all insightful?" Ai sniffed as the fish continued to be mutilated. "I became a chunin a year after graduating ninja academy just like them, but I was six and far more… spirited. I think I'll become a teacher, that way the only blood I'll see is scraped knees."

"Are you prepared to protect a class full of students?"

"I'm prepared to protect them with my life just like Aunt Daikirai would've done if ever I was threatened." Ai smiled, blinking back tears.

"You cut yourself." Kakashi mentioned drawing Ai to a gash in her finger.

"I didn't even feel it." Ai said throwing away the soiled part of the fish and commencing to make sushi rolls after she had bandaged herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Here's the joking at Neji's expense that Ai mentioned:_

Neji: Hyuga Residence

Ai: I'm looking for Neji.

Neji: Who is this?

Ai: It's Destiny, Neji. You must tell Tenten.

Neji: Tell Tenten what?

Ai: That you paint your fingernails clear.

Neji: I wi-. Ai stop calling here.


	15. Chapter 15

Hours after their talk, Kakashi was yanked from his slumber by a faint sound in the hallway. It was too late for Ai to be sneaking out and too earlier for her to be sneaking back in so he decided to investigate. Upon sliding his door open Kakashi was greeted by Ai with her head resting on her knees, softly crying.

"Ai?" Kakashi asked with her head rising off her knees.

"I'm sorry for waking you Kashi-kun. I had a nightmare and I didn't want to bother you, but I guess it's too late for that." Ai smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What was it?" Kakashi questioned narrowing his visible eye.

"It's silly." Ai's head shook as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Kakashi turned to leave until Ai called after his retreating figure. "Can I stay with you?"

"Aren't you getting too old for that?" Kakashi questioned longing for his bed.

"Please, I don't want to be alone." Ai pleaded trying to fight back a new set of tears.

Kakashi moved from his doorway to let Ai in, not getting a word of gratitude. Ai immediately went to his bed and warmed herself under the covers. "I'll be on the floor."

"Please don't leave me." Ai begged Kakashi when he grabbed his pillow. "I don't want to alone."

Kakashi sighed and plopped down next to Ai who immediately moved her head to his chest. "You're still trembling, was it that bad?"

Ai answered by burying herself deeper in between Kakashi's arm and his chest. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Kashi-kun." Ai smiled as she finished making breakfast. "Last night's sushi kind of made the place smell fishy so I'm making cinnamon rolls. I hope you don't mind."

_She's acting like nothing happened._ "No. Is there someone joining us?"

"Uchiha is, I hope you-

"I don't mind." Kakashi said taking a seat.

"I brought carrots." Sasuke announced holding up two giant carrots.

"I can't possibly cook these for breakfast so you'll have to come over for dinner. I'll make the best stew of your life." Ai declared taking the carrots from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you and Ai training together today?" Kakashi asked his student getting an eyebrow raise.

"Not really." The awkwardness would've filled the room if the cinnamon rolls hadn't been finished.

"Let's eat." Ai suggested opening her mouth, pouring the contents of her plate into it then going back for seconds.

"Why aren't we training today?" Sasuke questioned Ai who choked on her food.

"I can't baby-sit you all the time Uchiha, and I'm going to be busy." Ai sighed shaking her head.

"What better thing are you doing?"

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere early. See ya Kashi-kun!" Ai sprung from the table running away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't ignore me _forever_." Ai pointed out to a certain blonde haired ninja.

"What happened to you sticking with me? What happened to us two?" Naruto inquired getting a frustrated look from his sort of companion.

"I thought you'd want to spend time with Sakura." Ai whispered although there was no visible person in the forest.

"Ai you're my best friend." Naruto countered.

"But you'd still forget me." Ai sighed shaking her head. "If I left, you wouldn't have a second thought… you'd just forget."

"You've got it all wrong. I'd never forget you in a million years." Naruto assured Ai.

"I hope that's a promise."

"It is. Believe it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Screams. It was the screaming this time that woke him…

"Ai, wake up." Kakashi ordered as her black eyes sprang open.

"What?" Ai asked in a raspy voice.

"When did you remove your seal?"

"I don't know wh-

"Don't lie." Kakashi said sternly releasing his sharigan.

"It was just a few days ago. I just wanted to be a better ninja, to be able to kill with my bare hands." Ai smirked staring into Kakashi's eye. "Are you the one who put that juvenile seal on me? Did you really think it'd seal my father's power?"

"What do you know of your father?"

"Kashi-kun why are you in my room? And in your boxers?" Ai questioned pinching herself.

"I came to check on you."

"Well you can stay…if you want." Ai spoke shyly.

"Fine, just don't try anything." Kakashi agreed filling in the empty space Ai made for him.

"You're so warm." Ai smiled snuggling closer to him. "I wish there were guys my age like you."

"I'm telling you, your kicks are perfect but your fists could use a little work." Ai argued as they walked through her gate.

"My kick completely missed you. It can't be perfect." Sasuke contended grabbing a note from the door. "Went to the hokage, be back soon."

"Shouldn't that say market?" Ai questioned walking through the door. "Barbie or a blue on blue dog?"

"Don't you have regular bandages?"

"Of course I do Uchiha, but those don't make people question your masculinity." Ai answered taking out the Barbie bandages.

"And all this time I thought you were being friendly." Sasuke remarked heading to Ai's room.

"Kakashi isn't here. So there's no need for you to be in my room" Ai called after him. "Tell me where it hurts."

"You poked my cheek pretty deep with that kunai." Sasuke told her turning his head.

"Let me fix that." Ai smiled kissing his cheek and closing the wound.

"You learned to be a medic ninja to exact revenge?"

"Of course not, I always have an ace or two up my sleeve. And Naruto's coming over, I hope you don't mind."

"That again?"

"What again?"

"That stupid crush you have on Naruto."

"Shut up you stupid brain, no one asked you." Ai countered sticking out her tongue.

Then a chuckle from the poky raven-haired boy. "Was that really a comeback?"

"Uchiha, I…" Looking down, sorrow filled her eyes. The sadness vanished and then a smirk appeared. "I got you a date too. Sakura jumped at the chance to come over."

"You don't like Sakura." Sasuke told Ai, ignoring what he'd seen.

"Of course I do, Sakura's like a sister." Ai was a natural born liar. "And you happen to be who Sakura likes."

"What about Naruto?"

"Uchiha, stop asking things that I don't know the answer to." Ai fumed glaring at the Uchiha.

"What if I don't?"

"I'll tell everyone how nice and funny you really are."

"Fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"So I can't answer more than three questions in a row, smile in front of two or more people, eat like I've had something to eat before, be po-" Halting her list, Ai's face flushed, realizing Sasuke was doing his trademarked smirk.

"I don't bother you that much do I?" Sasuke questioned, trapping Ai.

"I um-"

"Hey Ai, it's me and Sakura."

Ai cringed at how close she and Sasuke had been standing then went to answer the door. "It's nice to see you two again."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm sorry about running out the other day but I forgot to do something." Sakura was lying, but that's all anyone seemed to be doing lately.

"When're your mom and Aiyoku coming back?" Naruto questioned before downing his third bowl of ramen.

Ai hesitated to answer. "Naruto, it's best not to cause any worry." Everyone glanced at Sasuke before looking at their bowls again.

Ai began to speak through the awkward silence, "I invited everyone here for a reason. I'll be going on a mission during the chunin exams."

"You won't be able to participate if you do." Sakura said aloud just to fill the emptiness.

"I know. If all goes well I should be back for the final rounds to watch you all." Ai was smiling at Naruto and Sakura, avoiding Sasuke's stare.

"Will they let you have another chance?" Sakura worried that Ai wouldn't be able to matriculate with them.

"I actually have something to tell you all. I'm already a chunin and I'm sorry I kept it a secret but I didn't want to leave you guys. Please forgive me." Looking down, Ai hoped for a new conversation to spring up.

"That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed breaking the silence.

"I'm actually going on a B rank mission alone. It shouldn't be too much trouble if I don't get noticed, but we all know how clumsy I am." Ai laughed with Sakura and Naruto.

"Why do you have to go incognito for the mission?" Naruto asked rubbing his stomach.

"It's actually classified, but all should go well. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Ai smiled clearing the bowls.

"Thanks Ai, it was great." Sakura was getting ready to leave with Naruto.

"We'll have to do it again, just us girls next time. Do me a favor and keep Sasuke and Naruto out of trouble during the exam." Ai agreed walking the two to the door.

"That won't be a problem with Sasuke, but you know Naruto." Sakura sighed as the two went.

Ai breathed in and prepared to face Le wraith de Sasuke. "You've been quiet all night Uchiha."

"What was that?" Sasuke was glaring holes into Ai.

"If you don't put a subject in your sentence how will I know what you're asking?" Ai shook her head turning to her sink.

"Everything. What was all of that?"

"Weren't you listening Uchiha. I'm a chunin and I'm deeply sorry that I've been lying to you." Ai stiffly answered his question.

"Not about being a chunin, the mission."

"I've told you all that I can."

"Are you planning on dying? It felt like you were eating your last meal."

"I don't plan on dying. I'm just-" Ai turned to face Sasuke, who had moved directly behind her. "What the hell? You don't sneak up on people like that."

"What were you going to say?"

"I'm just tired of you interrogating me." Ai nodded her head in approval of the lie.

"So you aren't 'deeply sorry' that you've been lying to me?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Ai's tears started falling.

"It isn't like that Uchiha." Ai was shaking as the front door closed. "I'm so… I wish I…."

"Ai." Kakashi greeted the girl with glistening black eyes. "Sasuke, were you just leaving?"

Sasuke averted his glare to Kakashi. His stoic face soon returned. "I was."

Ai was biting her bottom lip but her whisper escaped. "I'm afraid." It was only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Before he could say anything she was drying her hands and offering Kakashi some leftovers.

"No curry rice tonight?"

"You've had it every night this week. I wouldn't want to ruin those abdominals of yours."

"Good night Kimochi."

"You should stay. You'll be the only one awake when I leave tomorrow. Sakura and Naruto always sleep in." Ai pleaded looking down. "You don't mind do you Kakashi?"

"You'd sneak him through the window anyway." Kakashi pointed out as the two walked away. "I've heard about the mission, you've decided to take it?"

"It's what ninja do."


	18. Chapter 18

"Uchiha if you tell anyone I'll-" Ai threatened Sasuke.

"We're back to that?" Sasuke glanced sideways at Ai.

"I don't know why I tell you anything." Ai muttered lying back on her oversized bed.

"Who sleeps in here with you?" Sasuke motioned at the indent of the pillow next to her.

"Kakashi did last night because… when I close my eyes, even to blink, I see the snake man." _Why am I telling Uchiha this? I haven't even told Kashi-kun._ "Why don't you tell me a secret since it's so one sided."

"I think girls look better with short hair."

"You couldn't have told me that before I chopped my hair off?" Ai was slightly ticked about losing her braid.

"It's your own fault." Sasuke's half smile highlighted by the sunset.

"Uchiha?"

"What?" Sasuke yawned falling next to Ai.

"Be careful during the chunin exams." Turning her face to Sasuke, she sighed. "Don't die and I promise I won't die."

"…" Sasuke turned to meet Ai's annoyed stare.

"Shut up Sasuke." Ai grumbled catching Sasuke's earlier yawn.

Sasuke's hand moved to Ai's cheek. He looked down at her night clothes- the shirt he'd given her that went to the middle of her thighs. Sasuke swallowed a lump that'd been in his throat and looked back into Ai's face. "…"

"I know it is." Ai bit her lip and tried to force her tears back. "You don't have to tell me."

"Don't die and…" Sasuke's hand became wet.

"You don't have to tell me." Ai repeated raising a hand to wipe the tears but Sasuke pushed it away.

"You look better this way." If her tears weren't blurring everything she could say that Sasuke had smiled. "Wear this shirt when you're on the mission."

Ai was going to protest but decided against it. "This shirt still leaves your scent. That's why Kiba didn't wake up when you came over."

"How much _do_ you wear my shirt?" He was back to teasing her again, same old Sasuke.

"We have to get to sleep soon, the moon's already arising." Ai announced with Sasuke turning to look out the window.

"Ai this is-" Sasuke stopped when their eyes met. His hand went back to her face.

"I said I knew." She didn't want to hear it but knew it needed to be said. "This might be-" Ai couldn't finish.

"The last time we see each other." Ai was crying again. Sasuke was right and if they never saw one another again it would be because- "Don't die and we will."

"If it were that simple-," Sasuke's eyes were telling her not to argue. She couldn't take it away with her pessimism. "Let's not talk about it. When we look back at this you know we'll laugh and forget most of this."

"…" The gentle breeze and the moonlight falling through said it all. They wouldn't forget this. Sasuke lifted Ai's chin and softly kissed her. This night was the last night they'd see each other for a long time, maybe forever. It should be perfect. Saying goodbye shouldn't be to the dead but to a person as much alive as another. He'd had enough of saying goodbye to the dead.

"Sasuke." Ai was breathing heavy from the surprise and the length of the kiss.

"Let's go to sleep." Sasuke's face flushed then he turned to his side.

Ai stared at his back until her brain began to function again. "Sasuke." Ai whispered with him turning back. "You don't mind-" It was Ai's turn to take on the shade of red.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her until they could be mistaken as conjoined. He knew she wasn't coming back because she knew it. "Come back to Konoha."


	19. Chapter 19

"Take this one." Sasuke pushed the shirt he'd worn the day before at Ai.

"Did you bring another?" Ai was passed being worried, just curious.

"You're wearing my spare." Sasuke's smirk returned much to Ai's dismay.

"Turn around." Ai was being bossy and Sasuke a know it all, it was the only way the two could function in the light. Sasuke obeyed without question but could feel her every movement anyway. "Here you go."

"It's not even light enough for me to see anything."

"Of course it isn't." Ai had everything she needed for the mission and it was time to go.

Sasuke opened the door to see Kakashi standing there posed to knock. "Sasuke did you stay in here?" Sasuke just gazed at his sensei's narrow eye before turning back to Ai.

"Kakashi were you eavesdropping?" Ai was pouting about something. "This is why I never invite people over."

"Well?" Kakashi's questioning eyes moved between the two.

"Of course not, that's why Sasuke's only in his shorts." Ai rolled her eyes pushing Kakashi back and shutting the door. "Put your shirt on."

"Haven't you heard of tact?"

"Haven't you heard of shutting up? I have so many things swirling around in my head and I don't need your voice as another one." Ai leaned against her wall. "Thank you Sasuke."

"What for?"

"For keeping me safe and for last night, I know you didn't want to but it was nice."

Sasuke's argument was halted by Kakashi opening Ai's door. "Sorry to ruin the moment but it's time for you to go."

"Alright." Ai nodded slowly following Kakashi.

"Why are you two so gloom?" Kakashi turned around finding the two walking hand and hand. "When did this happen?"

"What?" Ai was snapped from her thoughts and followed Kakashi's eyes. "Sasuke?"

"…" He dropped her hand and dug his into his pocket.

Ai glanced down and picked up her speed to walk with Kakashi. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Don't play stupid Ai. What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you when I come back."

"When does Sasuke think that is?"

Ai's hesitance answered Kakashi. She fell back with Sasuke and soon their hands were linked again.

"You know you can't go."

"You're being silly Sasuke. I can't just back out of my mission and I know you wouldn't if it were you instead of me." Ai was getting angry at the notion that if it were him leaving he wouldn't even hear this from her.

"Don't be stupid, you'll die."

"You're in the wrong business then Sasuke. Ninja were born to die young." Ai stopped walking, stopping Sasuke with her. "You can't do this to me. You can't kiss me like that and then start trying to get me to stay."

Tears started down her cheeks again. "This is the last time."

"I promise I won't die." Sasuke lifted his hand to her face wiping her tears, then realizing Kakashi was staring he dropped his hand and kept walking.

After walking for some time Kakashi came to a stop. "This is where your dispatch is."

Ai nodded walking forward. "Sasuke. Kakashi. I'll be back in time for the final stage of the exam."

"Be careful. If your mother fount out you were killed on my watch…"

"Don't worry. I said I'll be back."

"…"

"Shut up Sasuke." Ai ran into the forest.


End file.
